70th Hunger Games
by SophieC1233
Summary: Ever wonder what was going through Annie Cresta's mind when she was chosen as District 4's tribute? When she saw her district partner be beheaded? When she was going through PTSD?


Chapter 1

"C'mon Annie, get in the water!" Finn yelled. I rolled my eyes, even though I knew he couldn't see. "I'm busy," I told him, looking down at my net. Or my net-in-progress. "Annie," he whined, "You love swimming." I looked over the side of the boat at him, "Everyone in District 4 loves swimming. Besides, if you want your net finished then you'll have to let me actually make it," I told him. He grinned, "Please Annie," he begged. I shook my head, "That might work on the Capital girls, but it doesn't work on me and you know it," I said. He smiled and started rocking the boat, "Don't you dare. Finnick I swear if you-" I didn't get to finish. Finn flipped the boat over, throwing me under the water. I burst out of the water, "Finn!" I yelled, laughing at the same time. "My net!" I screamed. "Actually, if we're being technical, it was my net," he said. I grinned. He's just trying to lighten the mood, after all today is the reaping. My last one. The reaping is where Capital representatives choose a boy and a girl from each district to fight to the death in this huge arena. That part is called the Hunger Games. It's supposed to be some kind of sick punishment for when the districts rebelled against the Capital. Children fighting to death for people's entertainment. Disgusting.

"I can't believe you ruined my net," I told him with a smile. "You do realize you'll have to be punished," I said, dunking him under the water for a second. He busted out of the water, laughing and splashing me. "Annie!" I heard my mom yell. I turned around to see her standing on the beach, hands on hips, "Come on, you need to get ready," she said. She looked over at Finn, "Finnick! It's good to see you! Sorry to take Annie away from you so soon," she yelled. "Its fine, Lora," he told her and she beamed. Mom adores Finn. Or, she adores his money. My mom is one of those people who kiss up to the people with power to get what she wants. "See ya Finn," I said, swimming up to the beach. "Bye Annie!" he yelled. Mom grabbed my hand and pulled me up the hill, following the path back to our house. "I've got the bath all ready for you," mom told me. I looked down at my drenched clothes, "Do you really think I need a bath?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes, "Trust me. You need one. I've lain out an outfit for you," she told me. "Alright," I replied, running the rest of the way.

When I got there I raced inside and into the bathroom. In District 4 we've all got pretty nice houses. Not as good as District 1 whose poorest people live in houses as big as our victors and defiantly not as terrible as the people's houses in District 12 whose richest people live in houses half the size of our victors. In fact in District 4 we all live a really good life, the only bad part of the year being the reaping. I remember five years ago, exactly five years ago to the day; the day had been going exactly like this one. Finn and me hanging out at the beach, then mom calling me back home, me racing back to the house, getting ready, then heading down to the town square. I went and stood with the girls my age and Finn went and stood with the boys his age. Noah Spark introduced himself going through the "It's an honor to be here" speech. After that was done he reached his hand into the girl's glass bowl calling up a girl named Shannon. Then he went to the boys bowl and pulled out Finnick Odair. That's right; my Finn was chosen to go into the Games. He went in and he won. He hasn't been the same since. Last year we were at the beach and Finn fell asleep. Five minutes later he woke up screaming. That's what the Games do to you, I guess, it scars you. I'm glad this is my last reaping.

I got out of the bathtub, wrapping a towel around myself and walking into my room. Mom was sitting on my bed, waiting for me, "Hey honey. I've picked out an outfit for you. Get dressed quickly, it's almost time," she told me, walking out and closing the door behind her. I sighed, turning to look at the dress lain out on my bed. It was sea green, matching my eyes. I got dressed as fast as I could, "I'm done! Let's go!" I yelled, running out of the house. "Come on Annie, don't you think I should do you your hair?" she asked, looking at my tangled, damp hair. "Not really. Are we going?" I asked. I knew I was sounding rude, but I just wanted to get it over with. "Alright," she said.

* * *

I made my way over to the front of the group of girls, where the eighteen year olds stood. I looked up at the stage; Noah Spark was talking to the past victors. Finn looked like he could care less and when he saw me his eyes lit up. He gave me a reassuring smile. Noah walked up to the microphone and introduced himself. "Hello District 4! I am so honored to be here today!" he yelled, and if it wasn't such a serious situation I would've laughed at his Capital accent. People clapped and he gave us a white toothed smile. "Alright, let's start with the girls," he said and everyone went silent. Finn didn't look so bored now; he was sitting up looking alert. Noah walked over to the girls bowl, reaching his hand in and pulling out a slip of paper. I closed my eyes. It's not going to be me. This is my last year, and just like every other year Noah isn't going to pull my name. Everything is going to be fine. I looked up at the stage as Noah leaned in and yelled into the microphone, "Annie Cresta!" he bellowed.

I couldn't breathe. My vision went fuzzy for a second and I heard someone yelling. Everything went back into focus. Finn was being held back by three Peacekeepers, screaming his head off. I took a deep breath and made my way up to the stage, giving Finn a look. He stopped fighting the Peacekeepers, but he looked reluctant. Noah looked me up and down, "Well that was interesting. Everyone give a round of applause for District 4's new female tribute, Annie Cresta!" she said and everyone clapped. I plastered a smile on my face and waved at the crowd. Noah smiled at that and then yelled; "Now for the boys!" once again everyone went quiet as he reached his hand into the boy's ball. He pulled out a slip of paper and announced, "Percy Blue!" Everyone clapped as he walked up to stand next to me. He smiled at Percy, "Well aren't you just a handsome young man! Everyone give a round of applause for Percy Blue, your new male tribute!" Noah said and just like with me everyone clapped. Mayor Collins started reading the Treaty of Treason and Percy and I shake hands. The anthem started to play and when it finished we were led into the Justice Building.

**What do you think of my new Hunger Games story? Two reviews and I'll update. **

**~Sophie**


End file.
